


My secret obsession

by ellie-nors (flamewarrior)



Series: Tricksters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors
Summary: A character study of Bucky I wrote as part of my research and prep for writing Dirty Rotten Tricksters.





	My secret obsession

I know, I know, I look like any other, averagely middle class, millenial college student, interested in sex, and drink, and how to make my way in late stage capitalism. My major's in mechanical engineering -- sensible, with great employment prospects, right? 

But I have to tell you, I'm secretly obsessed with textiles. Especially in clothes.

My god, the shitty clothes I had to wear growing up. Despite being middle class, my parents refused to shop anywhere but Walmart. They'd buy the cheapest possible clothes, which meant that a lot of the time, they were made of fabric that felt like tiny barbs all over my skin. T-shirts weren't too bad -- at least they were cotton -- and occasionally I lucked out and they bought me something a little fancier, made of viscose.

But man, as soon as I got my own money, I started buying my own clothes. Even if it is from student loans, they're _my_ student loans. Plus I do some dog-walking in town, and I do a Saturday shift at _Zachary's_. So I can afford a small collection of clothes made from textiles that feel like clouds, like butter, like a whisper of wind on my skin. 

Pants, slacks and jeans and all those 'man clothes,' are still uncomfortable though, rigid and ungiving, even the ones made from the highest quality fabrics. If I were braver, I'd buy dresses and skirts. I mean, Jaden Pinkett-Smith manages to get away with it, but I don't have his balls, or his connections, (or, let's be honest, his money). 

But I enjoy what I can get away with. Bamboo fibre yoga pants around the dorm; loose, fine cotton pants down at the beach in the summer; silk socks, every day. My roommate hasn't even noticed -- but then, he spends most of his time stoned out of his gourd. I thought about getting an angora sweater once, but, well, that would be just a bit too Ed Wood. 

I'm not _actually_ a transvestite.

Sometimes, I fantasise about finding a sugar daddy, getting married, settling down to a life of leisure and smooth, soft fabrics. But all the rich guys I've met here have been straight, or assholes, or both. So it's down to me to keep myself in the luxury to which I aspire.


End file.
